


Lingerie

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale in Lingerie (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Lingerie, Other, Shyness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: LingerieNumero parole: 1082





	Lingerie

Era tutto successo grazie o per colpa di Crowley, Aziraphale era ancora incerto se essere felice o arrabbiato con il demone; quel giorno stavano passeggiando per il centro di una città quando un negozio di intimo aveva attirato l’attenzione del rosso che si era sporto a guardare verso una vetrina di intimo femminile e l’angelo era rimasto un po’ a fissare l’altro prima di guardare ciò che tanto lo aveva catturato: in vetrina su di un manichino dal color della notte vi era un completino intimo da donna interamente di pizzo lavorato, era rosso come il sangue e sembrava aver attirato l’attenzione di Crowley.

“Mio caro, è sconveniente guardare così interessato un capo così intimo.” Disse sperando di distogliere l’altro dal guardare quel completo o dal rubarlo, visto il suo sguardo ipnotizzato, ma per fortuna quelle parole ridestarono il demone che dopo qualche secondo si voltò verso Aziraphale e lo guardò confuso.

“Cosa? Scusami angelo ma ero preso da quel completino, puoi dirmi quello che vuoi ma sono certo che è stato Lucifero a farlo perché con quello ogni anima diventerebbe dannata.” Scherzò facendo però arrossire il povero angelo al suo fianco.

Il biondo si portò una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie poi sospirò cercando di scacciare quelle parole dalla sua mente, ma come un tarlo quello sguardo intento e quel discorso gli continuavano a ronzare nella mente distraendolo da ogni sua attività.

Fu così che dopo aver salutato Crowley, Aziraphale, si allontanò diretto nuovamente verso il centro città, quel pensiero gli ronzava in testa e lui decise di provare ad ascoltarlo, alla fine era un angelo e il suo compito non era forse quello di portare felicità e gioia agli altri?

Trovò un negozio che gli piacesse e dopo essere entrato con un po’ di imbarazzo si mise a dare un’occhiata in giro cercando di sviare lo sguardo della commessa che sembrava volerlo braccare come un leone fa con una gazzella; dopo qualche minuto aveva trovato ciò che cercava e fu in quel momento che il leon… la commessa arrivò da lui.

Gli fece diverse domande sul il tessuto o il colore che preferiva e mentre Aziraphale annaspava sperando di non sembrare troppo strano nelle sue richieste, la commessa sorrise andando subito a prendergli ciò che lui aveva chiesto.

L'Angelo uscì poco dopo con una sacchettino tra le mani e le guance totalmente rosse per ciò che stava per fare, si diresse di corsa verso casa sua, ovvero il negozio di libri, in cui aveva anche una casa sul retro dove vi era un letto, una piccola cucina e un bagno; posò il sacchettino sul tavolo della cucina e si dondolò sui talloni guardandolo come se fosse demoniaco o qualcosa del genere.

Lasciò passare qualche decina di minuti, che spese a chiamare Crowley e dirgli di presentarsi alla libreria alle 20 in punto, aggiungendo anche di entrare senza problemi e di raggiungerlo nella piccola casa sul retro del negozio; si fece poi una doccia e infine dopo aver preso quel sacchetto decise di agire e aspettare l’arrivo del demone.

Per Crowley la richiesta di Aziraphale fu alquanto bizzarra, ok uscivano spesso insieme per camminare o per andare al ristorante e mangiare – Aziraphale era l’unico che mangiava ma Crowley gli faceva compagnia bevendo del buon vino o qualcosa di forte – ma quella era la prima volta che l’angelo lo chiamava per andare a casa sua per una specie di serata assieme o forse un appuntamento, il demone non lo sapeva ma doveva ammettere che era abbastanza curioso di scoprire che cosa avesse in mente l’altro. Quando salì in auto sperò con tutto il cuore che Aziraphale non avesse pensato a una serata all’insegna di libri noiosi e serie TV d’altri tempi accompagnando il tutto con tè verde e biscottini, se avesse optato per quello Crowley non era sicuro di poter resistere ma avrebbe fatto uno sforzo per far felice il suo angelo.

Il demone arrivò in perfetto orario alla libreria, entrò – come l’altro gli aveva chiesto – e si sorprese nel vedere tutto spento tranne che per una luce che proveniva dalla porta che dava sul retro, c’era perfino una lieve musica, sembravano le note di una canzone vecchia, una di quelle che era solito ascoltare a teatro con l’angelo.

Aziraphale vide la porta aprirsi e si strinse nelle spalle torturando tra le mani un pezzo di quel completino bianco, accennò un sorriso imbarazzato e osservò il viso di Crowley cambiare: da una faccia inespressiva divenne una maschera di stupore e l’angelo fu certo di aver perfino visto un po’ di rossore sulle guance del rosso.

Sapeva che non era di certo magro e snello come una di quelle modelle che si vedevano alle sfilate o in TV, sapeva anche di non essere molto attraente ma alla fine aveva pensato solo al benessere e alla felicità del demone quindi si era lasciato andare e aveva indossato quel completino intimo bianco per compiacere l’altro.

“Angelo… Sei bellissimo.” Riuscì a dire Crowley senza fiato, quel pizzo bianco faceva dei giochi particolari di vedo non vedo ma non era una cosa spiacevole o volgare, era come se quel completino fosse stato fatto per Aziraphale; ogni curva del suo corpo era abbracciata dal tessuto e in quel momento l’angelo era davvero una delle visioni più belle che Crowley avesse mai visto.

“Grazie mio caro, sono felice che ti piaccia.” Disse il biondo imbarazzato, le sue guance rosse risaltavano con il suo incarnato chiaro e in mezzo a tutto quel bianco davano un che di divino al suo aspetto.

Il demone fece qualche passo in avanti, si fermò ad osservare da vicino il corpo del suo angelo poi finalmente si abbassò e catturò le sue labbra in un bacio dolce.

“Hai fatto tutto questo per la mia reazione di questa mattina?” Chiese curioso Crowley iniziando a giocherellare con i vari nastrini e merletti del completino.

“Sì, ho pensato che avrebbe potuto farti felice...” Ammise Aziraphale accennando un sorriso imbarazzato.

“Mi piace molto ma quando stamani osservavo quel completino stavo pensando a te mentre lo avevi indosso, sai il rosso sarebbe risaltato un po’ di più, ma devo ammettere che mi accontento anche di questo.” Concluse con un ghigno mentre le guance dell’angelo diventavano dello stesso colore del completino di quella mattina.

La serata si concluse con Aziraphale che dopo un attimo di blackout, in cui il suo cervello aveva deciso di abbandonarlo, si lasciò andare ad un sorriso mentre si accoccolava tra le braccia del demone che amava.


End file.
